Ladies Of Darkness
by MistressVenom
Summary: She went away and came back giving off an amiss atmosphere, what happened while she was gone and what trouble awaits her and her group Ladies of Darkness. She has a split personality and it is even changing what happens when she looses control of herself?
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to redo my X man evo fanfic because i came up with new ideas to make it better so sorry. Please review, love comments accept rude ones that aren't really any help

Ladies of Darkness

_**Chapter One **_

The atmosphere was tense as the X men ran from the Jet to the scene where chaotic power was being sensed. Their bones tremble at the amount of energy given off by the mutants that were vacant in the area. Professor Xavier lead the X men forward to view the spectacular amount of power coming from six figure shrouded by smoke. As of late Professor Xavier agreed to team up with Magneto to get ride of a new enemy that had certain political influences and economic influences. The Hell fire club. Scott and Jean followed closely behind the professor and watched with curiosity as the smoke cleared and six hooded figures were crowded together. Watching closely you could see that 0one figure was battered and looked deformed while the other five figures seemed to be mourning, everyone watched the scene quietly and Mr McCoy stepped forward about to approach the group when one of the mutants raised a hand. Everyone waited tensely to see what happened and the next thing shocked everyone; they were all pushed back by a telepathic force that rivalled Charles Xavier's and threw them back towards the jet. Everyone watched closely as the said figure produced fir into her hands and looked at the other hooded figures and nodded. It seemed be a sorrowful display and everyone could tell that the atmosphere seemed to be thick with emotions of hate, pain, anger, horror, fear and coldness. The fire was lit the body on the floor and the hooded figures stood and faced us. The first to talk was Scott who said with fear but a hint of awe

"Who are you?" The figures didn't talk and they didn't move they turned their backs to us and began to walk away until one of them stopped and this was the last figure on the left and was surprisingly a female, she spoke with a soft but firm voice with an under layer of sadness and anger

"We are The Ladies of Darkness!" She then turned away and faded into the Darkness

"I've never been so relieved in my life to be back from a mission!" Everyone silently agreed with Storm. Logan slowly got out of the jet and said walking towards the mansion

"Stripes is back!" the first ones to rush out the X jet with pure excitement where Kitty and Kurt. Kitty wanted to ask and tell Rogue so much about what happened in the mansion whilst she was gone for at least a year. After the whole apocalypse ordeal the professor allowed he her go and stay with Irene for about six months just to get away from the students a while and clear her head. Logan strode hurriedly after Kurt and Kitty, not wanting to admit it, he had missed Rogue, she was like a daughter he would love to have and for some weird reason he always had this parental instinct when it came to her.

"Vogue, Vogue, vhere are you?" Kurt yelled out, Logan sniffed the air and said crossing his arms

"Check the kitchen half pint, elf!" Kurt bamfed out the room quicker than ever leaving a trail of sulphur and brimstone in his wake.

I sat on the stool calmly waiting for the rest of the X-men to get back from their mission in New York. I crossed my arms thoughtfully and sighed when I sensed the X men on the grounds. I continued to sip my coffee without a care in the world. The X men would soon find out my secret, I smirked at the thought. It's time for them to truly know what danger, fear and hate can cause. An image of Carol formed in my head and I began to get a painful flashback

"_Marie promise me when you get out you will look after the company for me, you will own it as well as a mansion I own in Mississippi. You're the only person I knew here and you've helped me through so much!" I look at my friend who I only knew for three months and said whilst clenching my fist and letting my tears fall freely_

"_Ah pramise!" She smiled weakly and said holding her stomach and looking at me with a pained expression_

"_Now one last thing, absorb me!" My face went from sad to shocked_

"_Are ya crazy. I refuse to do such a thang to you!" she looked at me and said crying_

"_Marie I won't live much longer I want my powers to go to good use plus with my psyche in your head I will always be there when you have no-one plus no-one can ever invade your mind with me and the guardian in there now can they. You'll be invulnerable, have super strength and fly!" I cried harder and said_

"_Are ya sure Carol?" she slowly put her hands to my face and said whispering into my ear_

"_I will always be with you!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

****

I closed my eyes and said more to myself 'Ladies of Darkness live on!'

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Next Installment of Ladies of Darkness, plz review every chapter, i do like to now what people are thinking of my fanfic so far

* * *

Ladies of Darkness

**Chapter two**

Everyone sat quietly in the danger room. Logan thought it was a good idea to do individual evaluations for all the senior students in the school, especially after he was spooked by 'the ladies of darkness'. I smirked at the thought and looked at Jean and Scott in disgust, I knew both of them disliked me and they blamed me for the release of Apocalypse, they seemed to blame me for a lot of things. I leaned against the wall and watched every student take in what Logan had said

"Listen you runts, the objective is to get through as many levels as possible, I want to see how long you last, and the one s to reach the highest levels won't have to danger room sessions' for a whole week!" There was a chorus of gasps around the room and Scott looked pretty sure he would win. I laughed inside this was going to be too fun. I began calculating how to use my new acquired powers. I finally decided, I would use agility, sixth sense, healing factors and a bit of my super strength. I smirked and looked straight at Jean who was watching me closely, I looked at her expectantly and she raised and eyebrow as if to look surprised that I noticed her starring at me

"Oh sorry about that Rogue, I was just thinking maybe it would be better if you went first, so you could get it out the way, I doubt you would have made any improvement since you have been on holiday!" I cocked my head to the side and starred at her; everyone watched in shock at my response, I smirked and said walking past everyone

"Miaght as well get it out da way!" I looked at Logan smirking and said

"Don't go easy on meh sugah!" He laughed and gave a gruff reply.

I got into the danger room wearing my normal X-men uniform, I smirked on the inside and put my fingerless gloves on and signalled to Logan that I was ready. I scanned the room quickly to notice that the professor was watching me carefully and using his telepathy to scan my brainwave activities, I looked up and starred directly at him and said mentally

'Stop scanning meh!' he looked slightly shocked and nodded his worthless' apology and watched carefully as the programme started. I looked at the simulation in front of me, a few street thugs wanting to rob me; I looked up at Logan and laughed.

They watched her from the top of the danger room in mild shock. Well, not everyone, Logan was smirking like a proud father and Ororo looked slightly impressed but ha d a knowing look on her face whereas everyone lese was absolutely stupefied. Jean had looked on enviously, knowing that although she believed her active powers were stronger than Rogue's poison skin when it came to hand to hand combat Rogue was just as good as Logan. Logan laughed proudly and said

"Level Nine, she's on the same level as me!" Professor looked slightly baffled by the conclusion of Rogue's new stamina

"Rogue's physical attributions are changing!" Logan huffed and said

"The kid's been training with Mystique Chuck!" Everyone looked slightly shocked at this revelation whilst Logan turned back to Rogue and her battle simulation

"How do you know this Logan?" Ororo asked gently crossing her arms across her chest

"Her fighting style is almost the same as Mystiques, plus she told me!" Scott looked back and fourth from the Professor to Logan and said angrily

"Aren't you going to question her on this professor?" Jean stood by Scott completely agreeing with his earning a growl from Logan

"If she wants ta tell us then she will, I ain't forcin' anything out of Stripes'!"

**Down Below**

I stood in front of Jaggernaught, in a familiar stance Mystique taught me back at Mississippi, I looked at Jaggernaught with a passive face and began peeling off my gloves and was about to attack him when I felt my phone vibrate, I began fumbling to get my phone out when The Jaggernaught charged for me, I ducked and rolled underneath him successfully answering my phone and saying smirking

"Yh!" I watched the hologram carefully as it began swinging punches at me and I kept dodging them his powerful blows

"When do we start the plans?" I laughed and rolled underneath Juggernaught's feet and ran from him, he swivelled round and chased me, I looked at the wall in front of me and said quickly

"Give meh a sec sugah!" I sped up my run quickly and ran up the wall gathering momentum and flipped over him, throwing my phone into the air, making sure the throw was high enough to concentrate on what I was doing to catch it on time and grabbed his shoulder somersaulting over him and catching the back of his neck with my bare hand. I felt nothing because it was a holographic make up and watch as it dissipated, I quickly catch my phone at last minute and said catching my breathe a little

"As soon as I give ya tha go ahead sug!" Ebony laughed and said a little distracted

"Call you later babe, training with the rest!" I clicked off the phone and looked at Logan who was giving me a suspicious glare; I looked back at him and sighed.

I walked back to everyone else to see Scott giving me an accusing glare

"You know well enough not to bring a phone into danger room Rogue!" I rolled my eyes and said sitting on the desk next to Kurt who was looking at me questionably, I looked back at him blankly and quickly used the telepathy I acquired to skim his thoughts, I smiled softly at him and said

"The reason mother hasn't visited ya is cause she don't want tha trouble from the X-men, she coming ta see ya in a few days, said she gotta explain a few thangs ta ya!" He looked at me startled then happily and said excited

"Like Vhat?" I laughed at his eagerness and shrugged and said looking back at Scott

"If yam us know Suga, I was talking ta one of the Ladies of Darkness', ya know the one's ya failed to recruit!" Jena scoffed and the Professor looked slightly shocked, I shrugged at Logan who merely said

"How'd ya meet them?" I sighed again although it was fake; I knew Logan knew I was lying, I plan to tell him first, along with Kurt and Kitty that is.

"Raven trains them, she naught their leader they already have one, she jus give them shelter and helped them outta some rough situations!"

"Could ya give us any information on them Rogue?" The professor asked kindly. I thought a little and said bringing out my phone

"I can do betta than that!" I heard the phone ring

"Hello, what do you want now?" I laughed and said casually forgetting the presence of everyone else who were getting pretty anxious

"Well ya see sugah, the X-men want ta meet ya!" Ebony laughed over the phone and said giggling like a school girl. I could hear her in the back ground calling the other girls around the phone and said calmly

"You're on loud speaker!" I turned my phone on to the loud speakers and listened carefully as Ebony's tone of vice changed from happy and cheerful with cold and empty

"What is it you want?" I looked at the Professor who looked silently disturbed

"We would just like to know about you and your team and maybe you would like to join the school!" There was an eerie silence and I could tell the girls were doing this for a dramatic effect Naomi then said

"Yea we'll come and our leader will arrive at her own accord, she's working at the moment!" Xavier seemed relieved at the conversation they were providing

"When will you be arriving?" There was a long pause then there was a roar of engines then you could hear

'Raven you comin?"

'Like hell I will drive on a bike with a maniac like yourself' I sniggered quietly and listened when Naomi shouted

'Raven your one to talk about being a maniac, I hate the term maniac, sounds so vulgar, slightly disturbed seems better' I laughed when I heard crashing and them grumbling

"Yea Professor Xavier, we're on our way now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chpeter three of my new and improved X men evo story, reviews welcomed and plz review when read

* * *

Chapter Three

Ladies of Darkness

The X –men sat in the Rec room in anticipation. They knew the meeting with the Ladies of darkness may to go well and everyone was trying to stay calm so everything went well. Professor Xavier sat at the Head of the table and was sat next to Hank and Ororo whilst Logan stood against the wall. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty sat opposite, John, Remy, Piotr and Magneto. Sabertooth was off somewhere and this was preferred because of Logan and his dispute. Rogue had yet to appear and everyone seemed to wonder why.

"Where's Stripes', half pint?" itty looked at Logan thoughtfully and said

"She's getting dressed!" Everyone looked at her surprised and all she could do was shrug vacantly.

Rogue walked in ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone at the outfit she had chosen to wear. Remy eyed her appreciatively whilst Jean chose to look at her with complete disgust. Rogue ignored everyone and walked through the room and towards the front door.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Jean asked with a slight undertone of hate, Rogue looked back at Jean with a cool glare and said

"Openin' the door!" everyone looked at the door expectantly.

I laughed inside e at the fear that was building up in every person in the room at the thought of Ladies of Darkness. I slowly opened the door and stood still as I meet Ebony's gaze, she starred back at me blankly and said smirking slightly

"It's rude to stare!" I laughed and said stepping aside

"There all in the room ahead Sug, try go easy on dem!" Ebony laughed a little and walked smoothly with graceful yet strong steps, I looked at her smirking, and she wanted them to fear her as much as possible. I looked at Naomi who looked slightly angry and said pulling away her hood

"Let's get this shit over and done with, I got a few things to sort out!" I looked at her expectantly and watched as she walked past me not even realising I was there until Amanda and Sharon screamed

"Naomi, someone was standing right in front of you!" she turned round quickly and looked back at them with a cool expression and then her head turned to me, she laughed and ran at me hugging me tightly and said in relief

"I am so happy your here, you don't understand all the madness that is going on, Ebbs' tried to stab me, Raven tried to kick me off my own bike, Amanda went physco on me this morning and Sharon paralysed me in the shower whilst it was freezing cold!" I laughed at her and shook me head as I hugged Sharon and Amanda who pointedly ignored Naomi's rants and followed Ebony who had already sat down. I looked at my mother and she smiled and said shutting the door and walking besides me

"How are things going child?" I shrugged and said looking at my team who had already sat down

"Been borin', but 'bout ta get intrestin'!" She laughed and leaned against the wall that was behind Amanda and Sharon. I sat next to Kitty and watched as everyone got a good look at the girls. Ebony was Ororo skin colour and had sharp features with big brown eyes that told you exactly what she was feeling. She was around 5,6 and had a curvaceous body, she was slim and had muscles in all the right places. Naomi was Mexican and had a very slim, dancer's type body, she had a piercing in her nose and two in one ear and one in the other. Her nails were nicely done and her face looked immaculate. I looked at Amanda and who had a soft expression on her face which meant trouble, she was the most devious one of the group and often got everyone else in trouble when it came to Mystique; Sharon was the most quiet, when didn't feel the need to talk unless it was necessary, she was pale and had deep blue eyes that turned yellow like Mystique's when she was fighting or using her mutant powers, she had nice long brown hair that was put in a neat pony tail she also wore simple diamond studs that looked calmer than ever.

"Nice to meet you. We would understand if you declined our offer of residence in the Mansion hut we feel we must ask you anyways and then we can get to other issues!" Everyone looked at them expectantly and Ebony who was first in command leaned forward letting a little cleavage seep through and rested her chin on her fist and looked directly at the Professor and said coolly

"Our leader has informed us that we will stay at your residence!" The professor nodded and said calmly

"I'm sorry if I seem impolite but we had been informed you know about the Hellfire Club!" I watched coolly as Ebony shifted in her chair and said smirking

"Hmm, Hellfire Club" she smirked teasingly and said with a lopsided grin, "Why would you like to know about them?" Scott began to look as impatient as Magneto who said in controlled anger

"Do you know anything or not?" Naomi looked at him with a finger in her mouth and said looking at nothing in-particular

"Is it wise to talk with the tone of voice to those who know and have been through more than you Scott Summers?" Everyone looked at Naomi surprised and Amanda sniggered a little and looked straight at me; I looked back at her blankly and she smirked, it seemed as if she knew exactly what I wanted to do, she didn't even have to read me properly. She looked away from me and said

"Leader said she would be here in twenty minutes!" Everyone looked at her puzzled and then Ebony smirked and said

"Just believe that our leader is not as friendly as we are, she is not as tolerant!" Magneto cocked his head to the side and said slightly amused

"I would like to know why you fear your leader so much." Sharon laughed and said

"Fear her, of course not, we respect her, she has been through way too much for us to treat her like shit!" Everyone looked at her quizzically and I smiled in admiration and looked at Amanda who looked at Kitty and said

"Why are you fidgeting?" I sighed in agitation and said annoyed

"Amanda leave her alone!" she smirked and kept quiet until Jean said crossing her arms

"How did you meet Rogue?" Everyone looked to me except the Ladies of Darkness

"Ah went to Mississippi ta see Irene didn't know Mystique was there, she was wit some of them and then, I thought miaght as well stay wit them for a while!" It was a plausible story and I looked at Naomi who was looking at Magneto with dislike, I sighed and thought 'this meeting is going nowhere'.

"I need ta go toilet!" I stood up and walked out without another word. As soon as I was out of sight I transported out of the mansion.

**The Leader of the Ladies of Darkness**

I walked to the gates and looked at them with dismissal, I used Shadowcats powers and phased through the gates with ease. I scanned the area and walked gracefully through all the alarms disabling them silently on the way into the mansion. I could already sense where everyone was. I silently walked into the room to see Amazon, Shadow, Black Panther and Gemini stood in line. I looked at emotionlessly and nodded and sat down at the head of the table opposite Professor Xavier. He studied me for time and I looked back at him blankly until he broke the silence and said

"You seem like the sort of person ho likes to get straight to business so I will no waste time. What do you know about the Hellfire Club?" I studied everyone in the room quietly and looked at Logan who looked back at me and raised an eyebrow at me

"They want the strongest mutants to be their loyal servants, to do every bidding of theirs!" Magneto looked slightly angry

"Meaning that they must be after Charles, Raven, Me and Ororo!" I ignored him and said leaning back in my chair

"They are interested in Gambit, but will not go after him because of his ties in New Orleans, they are also interested in Jean Grey but she is not priority!" Logan leaned off the wall and said looking straight at me

"Why are they after you?" I looked straight at him and said never wavering

"Because we escaped Hellfire, proved to have the most potential at being the strongest female mutants on earth, they want us back so they can mould us into the Hellfire way!" Scott scoffed and said haughtily

"There is no way you can be stronger than the older X-men here!" I looked at him and concentrated on the telepathic powers I stole off threw white Queen and threw him out of his chair and into the wall. Everyone gasped in shock and the display off power and watched in horror as he was lifted off the ground and held him tight against the wall and watched as he began chocking

"Let him go!" Jean screamed, I ignored her until I felt her try to telepathically attack me, I looked at her and used my own telepathy against her and overpowered her and knocked her into the wall. At that moment Rogue, or my clone walked in acting slightly alaemed and watched as all the mayhem let loose

"Enough!" I looked at the Professor and said quietly

"Nobody controls me, remember that, I may have agreed to conform to the rules but I will not be treated like an idiot, do you understand?" Magneto rose and said coldly

"You speak a lot for a girl who hides under her powers of telepathy and telekinesis'!" I looked at him blankly and said coldly

"Sit down or they die!" he laughed thinking what I was saying was a threat; I tightened the hold on Scott

"You will kill him like you killed the Blonde mutant!" I put Scott down and stood out off my chair. Everyone looked slightly surprised, I pulled away my hood revealing my black hair and pale skin and matching black eyes, I looked at Magneto and he looked back slightly shocked

"It is not good to accuse someone of a murder, especially when they know how to kill you within a second!" Magneto smirked

"All I hear is minimal threats!" I smirked and I saw how Amazon and the rest flinched. I laughed and said childishly

"I haven't had fun in some time. Do you want to play with me Eric?" I floated of the ground and everyone looked in shock, the Acolytes prepared to fight me, I smiled and raised my hand on concentrated on letches powers and deactivated their mutant powers, they looked at me in shock when they could use their powers, I laughed and floated slowly to Magneto who began manipulating metal to stop in my tracks, I used his powers against him and pushed them out of my way, he gasped in surprise as I stood right in front of him, I looked straight into his eyes and slowly removed his helmet enjoying the way his fingers twitched in apprehension

"Feel what I feel!" I transferred my memories of what happened in Hellfire, all the torture, pain and suffering I endured, he suffered all my physical and mental pain, he may have found out who I truly am, but he won't say a word, he dropped to the floor sweating like a pig and looked at me and then the Rogue clone in shock.

"How?" I leant to his level and said

"This stays between us, if anyone finds out, I will kill you personally!" I looked at the Professor and said

"They are after me and my team, since we know more than we should. I will not attack anyone who does not threaten me, I gone through more than I should have never gone through and I will not let anyone take me for a fool!" I looked at the girls signalling for them to get up; I looked around the room and looked at Gambit and said

"I will return tomorrow with my stuff, The thieves and Assassins can see me then and make negotiations for me and my teams services!" his eyes widened a little he nodded and said

"You d'Crimson Daggers!" I nodded and said coldly

"Make sure they know their place, I am in no mood for bullshit!" he nodded and said smirking

"Chère Remy jus wan t'know how old you are?" I looked at him blankly

"18!" I looked at the other girls and said

"Time to go!" I used the Black Queen's powers and opened a portal and waited for the girls to walk in until I said

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, Sweet dreams!"


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter up, please review

* * *

As soon as they left everyone began talking at once about what had just occurred, whilst Rogue sat there with a calm look on her face.

"There like out of control Professor!" Magneto looked straight at Rogue with a look of amazement and slight fear. He began to regain his composure and sat back down,. Mystique still stood there with a void look on her face. Everyone knew she knew more than she actually let on, since she basically tutored them but everyone knew she wasn't about to spill what she knew.

"Please can we all talk at once?" Everyone slowly began to gain composure and Logan looked at Rogue will suspicion, but decided to question her on it later

"Rogue!" Everyone's eyes focused on hers and she looked back at the Professor with a trained surprised look, Remy, Logan and Eric weren't buying it.

"Could you explain to us why she became so confrontational?" She sighed and rubbed her head in frustration, she knew she should tell them a little bit of what happened but she knew too much information shared would be a mistake; they couldn't handle everything at once.

"Ebbs warned ya'll before she came and ya neva listen'd. She been through way ta much ta be second guessed. Let me give ya'll a lil history lesson. Ebony came from the same tribe as Ororo, she was kidnapped 'cause of her abilities ta draw weapons from her body and her abilities of speed and strength, Naomi lived in England and her life was already tough before she got captured by hellfire, she has the ability to turn into a black panther, her eyes adapt to any atmosphere and she has super hearing and agility. Amanda has a split personality which ties wit her powa's, her niace side heals and her not so good side creates explosions wit her mind, her normal side boost mutant powa's, Sharon had the ability to mimic shadow's, manipulate them and paralyse a shadow, she can also use her shadow as a form of transportation and flight. Those four alone are a powerful team alone when they work together; they were all in Hellfire together along with a mutant called Carol Danvers from California and she had powa's of flight, invulnerability, super strength and sixth sense of danger. They were raped beaten, scared, experimented on, electrocuted, burnt and none of them could use their fucking powa's because they created collar ta suppress them. Carol was their leader, she relied too much on her invulnerability and her mind was too fragile, she led a sheltered life. They escaped but she was too broken to escape so she begged their current leader to kill her and burn her body and run. Their new leader was the one that protected Carol in Hellfire, every single punishment Carol was supposed ta have she took it. I rememba Ebbs telling me that Carol was Sup post ta have her virginity taken but the new leader wouldn't allow it, she took Carol's place, instead they took her virginity and branded her as property of Hellfire with a Iron rod that had been heated and set inta her skin, she didn't cry, she didn't scream, that day was the day she changed completely!" Everyone went silent; Eric finally spoke and said looking at Rogue with empty eyes

"Hence her mental and physical attack on me!" Rogue starred at him with cold eyes and said

"Exactly!"

"But what about Scott?" Jean shouted in frustration, Rogue looked at her and said shrugging

"She angered him; she wanted to prove him wrong!" Everyone sighed and thought in agony at what would come of the following days

**Rogue**

Ebony walked back into the room without a care in the world and said carrying a back pack. She wasn't smiling at all but she looked slightly pissed off. She leant on her right foot and stuck out her hip and said

"We changed our mind; we might as well stay here, no point in going back to base!" I cocked my head to the side and said a little curious

"What tha real rehson ya stayin suga?" She kissed her teeth in an angry fashion and said

"Well base was blown up!" I looked at her slightly shocked and said scratching my head in concentration

"Was it them?" she shook her head and said looking slightly annoyed

"Naomi left her food on the cooker!" I looked at her blankly and said absently

"Not like it ain't happened before!" "Anyways, where's leader!" Ebony laughed and said a little too happily

"She gone to put the fire out, she also went to gather the rest of our stuff, she said that we might as well stay here and that we should begin training without her!" I looked at Logan who looked slightly occupied with his own thoughts

"Logan, are dey allow'd ta use da Danger Room?" He shrugged and began walking away, indicating a 'yes'. Ebony quickly ran after him shouting

"Oi wolf man, at least wait for the rest of the group!" I hear Logan clearly growl and Ebony's laugh radiated off the walls. I rolled my eyes at her antics and watched as Amanda and Sharon walked in completely ignoring Naomi who was complaining about Mystique, who in turn looked pretty murderous.

"The bitch is always bothering me!" I looked at Mystique who had a dark smirk on her face; she suddenly walked behind Naomi and punched her angrily in the head, I watched as Naomi cried out in pain and turned round with an angry look on her face

"Who told you, you had the permission to hit me you blue Physco?" I laughed a little and watched in horror as Mystique smacked her face grabbed her hair and dragged her out the room kicking and screaming like a little girl. Everyone in the room laughed lightly until Leader walked back in the room with a load of bags floating around her; everyone looked at her in silence as she spoke

"Do you know where I can place all their stuff?" Professor Xavier looked at her in shock and said

"What about your own stuff?" her face was still blank as she spoke

"I do not own any clothes!" Everyone looked surprised to hear her say that and Ororo looked at her in sympathy

"Would you like me to take you shopping?" Everyone looked at Storm in shock and so did I, why would she want to take her shopping

"No it is fine; I have a job I will go shopping when I feel the need, but thank you for your hospitality!" Everyone looked at her like she had grown another head, she was well spoken and had no trace of anger or coldness, and she was just calm.

"Well there is a guest room upstairs, although it is not properly set up!" she shook her head and said softly

"That is alright, I will see to that myself, as long as there is a toilet we will be fine!" and with that she walked out the room.

**The Danger Room**

"Hmm, very nice!" Logan gave a gruff in reply. The man was too unresponsive for my likings, but Rogue had warned me about that. I laughed at all the things she told me and they seemed pretty trivial but now I see what she had meant about little facts that made people with an easy life distrust you. Naomi had finally calmed down and was walking along Mystique quietly talking with her about their training session. Looked back at Sharon And Amanda who were discussing what to wear when they go shopping, I laughed at the pair and said loud enough for everyone to hear

"Let's just so through battle techniques, partner work alright; when Rogue gets here we will try something different!" I looked back to see Logan rooted to his spot and trying to look calmer than ever, you tell him temper had risen more than ever

"Rogue is you Leader!" I nodded and said

"She only wants you to know, Magneto knows because she wanted to torture him!" I could see the confusion in his face, so I sighed and said lightly

"When she's ready to spill all, you will most likely be the first to know!" he nodded then said slightly more to him self than me

"How can she make two of her?" I laughed, he turned to me with question, so is said

"One of Jamie's duplication powers and Mystiques morphing abilities!"

**Upstairs' in The Ladies of Darkness room**

I looked at the room and saw it was enough for two people like all the other rooms. I sighed and took off my cloak and stood in the middle of the room wearing leather trousers and a black corset that pushed my cleavage together, I left my long leather gloves on that went all the way up to my elbow and walked out the room back towards where the professor was. I knew I would get questions about the scars on my back and I knew I was get curious stares. On each shoulder there was a reminder that Hellfire is after me and my sisters and these would always remind me how much they wanted me; on each shoulder there were engraved words 'owned by HF' The engravings were burnt into my skin with a scolding iron.

'_Get off me ya brutes' I struggled in my guards arms in stile attempts to be strapped down on a metal table. I knew they were going to torture me in some way and I new that even if I wanted to use my healing powers they would do it again. I guess this was my punishment for hitting one of the lead members of Hellfire. All I remember about the encounter was that she was a very powerful mutant and some said she was immortal, she was the one doing this to me, and I will get my revenge when I get out of this. I calmed down surprising my captors as we got nearer t the table, I waited in anticipation as they took me to the table, their grips relaxed and they assumed I gave in, with a roar Logan would be proud of I forced myself out of the grips of the guards and fell to the floor in a messy heap, I could tell the girls could see what was going on behind the glass window. The thought it would be great for them to watch me suffer, I didn't hesitate to get up and defend my self when a guard brought out his metal rod, I moved back in caution and was about to attack when I was lifted in the air, I screamed in fury at what was going on, if they planned to torture me, I sure as hell won't make it easy for them. I looked as the person who held me up here, must be telepathy_

"_Rogue, you sure are making it difficult for yourself!" I didn't answer; she turned me round to face her. I looked at her blankly, blonde, blue eyes ad wearing all white, ' _

"_White Queen, what a pleasure, Please do tell why ah have tha pleasure of meeting someone as pathetic as ya!" she smirked and drew me closer, I watched her curiously. She couldn't read my thoughts, I laughed and smiled widely at her, her frown turned into a sneer, we were merely inches away from each other, she knew I was the 'vampire', maybe I should test my little theory about all the upper members. Before she even got a chance to object my hands grabbed her face, she jumped back, loosing concentration and dropping me to the floor, she looked full of momentary fear and quickly regained her composure, I laughed and said spitting the blood I could taste in my mouth_

"_I'm sorray did ah scare ya, ma apologies!" she looked at me full of rage and carried me with her telekinesis' and threw me against the glass face forward_

"_Give me the scolding iron designed for her!" I struggled in the hold and watched as two metal scolding iron designed weirdly were handed to her, she stood behind me as if she being intimate and said_

"_Your will learn your place here, __**Suga**__!"_

I shook my head at the thought and realised I was standing in front of Xavier, he looked at me slightly shocked, I projected, 'shit' I regained my composure and said smoothly

"I just came to tell you that I am re-arranging the two rooms upstairs!" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said just as smoothly

"You are doing more than re arranging if you came back to me!" I nodded and said crossing my arms

"The rooms are not convenient enough; I wish to knock down the wall separating the two rooms!" he looked slightly shocked and was about to talk when Jean said

"You can't be serious, do you know how much money that cost, and why is it important that you knock down the walls?" I looked at her slowly, and smiled when she got a little unnerved

"I can use my powers to separate the rooms and we either have our own separate rooms or one big one!" the professor looked at me curiously and said thoughtfully

"What are you powers?" I thought a little and said

"Well I have various powers but I might as well tell you the ones that I intend to use to reconstruct the wall. I have super strength, flight, invulnerability; I control elements such as fire, wind, rock and water, and can grow nails that are as strong as Logan's claws!" everyone looked at me shocked and I shrugged and was about to walk away when the professor said

"where will you sleep, there are three empty rooms, two people to one room and there are five of you. Unless you get a sixth person I cannot allow you to do as you please" I nodded and said uncaringly

"Rogue will move in!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ladies of Darkness 5

Everyone watched as Rogue and the Leader of Ladies of Darkness looked at each other. Neither of them said a word after the statement the lady in black said. Professor looked at the exchange in silence and said respectfully

"Can we know your name?" She looked at the Professor slightly starred and said looking at the ceiling as if something was of interest

"Well I guess you could call me Marie, but you can only call me that when I am not dealing with business!" Rogue scoffed and said coldly

"Will ya switch ta tha otha you?" The Leader shrugged and stood straight, her eyes went completely white shocking a few occupants in the room. She stood there still and everyone looked at her in anticipation when she shook her head and looked at the professor with confusion and said

"We need to make the three rooms one big room because if we are attacked by Hellfire we will be together to protect each other Sorry about that!" The Professor thought for a while and nodded. She smiled brightly and nodded, the Leader nodded and said

"Well I'm off to the Danger Room, and then I'll go shopping and re-do the room!"

**The danger room**

I stood at the control panel and watched closely as the rest continued their training. Ebony was doing target practise and every time she was getting a bull's-eye, Naomi was using her panther abilities to go laser traps and such which was enhancing her flexibility and agility. I looked over at Sharon who was concentrating hard to use her shadow as a form of transportation which was amazing to see, I smirked at her and looked over at Amanda who was using her mind to make things explode she was seeing if she could make her things explode from a long distant range. I smiled at all of them and watched as Mystique practised her combat endurance, which for her age was pretty good. I watched peacefully until I heard Logan say

"When were you goin to tell me kid?" I sighed; I didn't want to go through this with him right now. I was too tired to argue. I did want to tell him but not so soon, but since he already knows I am Leader I might as well confirm his suspicion

"Ah was gonna tell ya when ah thought it was tiamh ta tell ya!" he raised an eyebrow at me and said sitting on the table with a controlled anger on his face

"What are you hidin?" I rolled my eyes in response and said crossing my arms over my chest, I focus on Leaders Psyche and used it to construct my voice into that clear and regal but also demandingly cold voice.

"Hellfire is after us, I am using this form because it is easier to keep my distance from the X-men, making even more emotional attachments will cause chaos!" his claws sprung out, I looked at him slightly surprised and said closing my eyes

"Look Logan, I have to keep appearances up, as soon as this whole battle is over, I will be back to normal, there is a lot to be done, and even if you wanted to help, the X-men have to be able to withstand anything that is thrown at them, they are not even strong enough to distract me, when they go against Hellfire it's like Bobby trying to fight Apocalypse along, a lost cause!" He looked at me suspiciously and said looking back at the girls though the glass window

"What's the story with them, how powerful are they?" I laughed and said pointing at Ebony with admiration

"Perfect aim with any weapon, strong as hell, and very agile, she could probably take out Scott, Lance, Toad, and if she trained hard enough Mystique!" he nodded impressed with her skill, I then pointed at Naomi and said

"She has panther-like abilities as well as being able to turn into a panther and her eyes adjust to whatever environment which makes her eyes turn different colours!" Logan smirked and said

"I seen the rest don't need to know no more, hat I want to know is why you're talking like that kid!" I shrugged and said

"I am not the real Rogue, I am Marie aka Leader of The Ladies of Darkness!" He gave a gruff reply and walked out.

Rogue watched her team carefully to see whether they had improved much, she didn't really train with them she trained at night when her insomnia kicked in and when she was more alert. It was weird for her to do what she was doing now but it needed to be done. She was Leader by day and Rogue by night, although she used one of Jamie's clones to create a clone of herself, it will soon be known that it was just a clone and Mystique's abilities that made it appear as her.

"So you four will go shopping and I will set out the room!" They all nodded and began walking out the mansion and seated themselves on their motor bikes until Scott came out and said

"If you're going shopping don't you think taking a motor bike would be unsuitable?" Everyone shrugged and the girls shrugged and drove off leaving dust in their wake. I looked back at Scott and said

"I know what I am doing!" I walked past him and began walking up the stairs to the room which I had to construct. I slowly took off my cloak and stood at the doors wondering exactly how I would make the two rooms's one. I sighed and slowly retreated into my mind to pull out my Elemental powers.

She stood there for five minutes not moving what so ever, she looked like a blank slate and I was worried

"Anne Marie can you hear me!" she didn't answer and I was ready to use my telepathic abilities to pull her out when fire appeared in her hands and she said

"I can hear you just fine professor!" I looked at her questionably and said folding my arms

"How exactly do you intend to change the structure of the room my dear?" She looked at the fire in her hand and took a breathe in and made it disappear and said using telepathy that looked to be stronger than Jean's to push open the door. I followed her and watched as she moved all the furniture to the far end of the room and said

"I am an elementals!" she then closed her eyes and raised one hand and moved then in a square like motion and repeatedly did this. I felt the room shake and she began to open her eyes. I watched the wall intently to see that the wall was cut out of its place and being held up by Anna Marie. The girl had amazing powers and she didn't want to share her experiences with them. She could help a lot of student to control their own powers. It was amazing; she slowly closed her eyes and I watched her open them again to see that they were black, she used another of the powers to open a portal to transport anything into her own location, I watched as she threw the wall with great effort into the portal and closed it back up with a sigh. I looked around the room and said quietly

"There is a lot you and Rogue are hiding and I can sense it clearly!" she didn't bother to look at me as she spoke she just kept arranging the room

"Yes me and Rogue are hiding something and in due time you will realise that it was best!" I turned to her with an studious look and said

"Make sure it doesn't hurt her!" she didn't reply and I got the hint that they were closer than I even realised. She looked around the room again and began aligning the beds in a row facing the balcony windows. She then arranged the bedside tables putting them on the right side of each bed then walked to the balcony doors and opened them widely before smiling and saying looking back at me

"You want to know Rogue and is secret professor?" I didn't know how to anser her but I was curious to what it was

"Well I am truthfully curious!" She stopped smiling instantly and walked to me with a commanding presence, no fear, no wavering thoughts or emotions coming off her at all. She stood directly in front of me and held her hand close to my face but not touching and said looking straight into my eyes

"If I touch you I absorb your thought, powers and soul become mine!" I starred at her in shook. How could this have happened? She smirked and said standing straight

"The reason you could not tell was because I used Jamie's psyche to make a clone and Mystiques powers and combined them to make an imitation of me!" I sat there still not knowing what to say, she watched me a while and the right in front of my eyes she morphed back into Rogue. Green emerald eyes I had already remembered and white stripped hair. She looked at me seriously and said walking back to the balcony.

"It happened whilst I was captured in Hellfire, they forced the control unto me, and I got more than I expected. Ah can now control my psyches in anyway ah want, ah can also use their powa's combined together but I found out when I prolong contact I permanently have their powa's and memories!" I coughed a little caught off guard by her revelation and said crossing my arms

"Do you wish to tell everyone else?" She shook her head and said

"Gambit 'n' d'guilds will know by tamorraw, ya can go ahead and tell the otha's!" I nodded and said out of curiosity

" How much control do you have Rogue?" she shrugged her shoulders and said

"Ah'm a level two mutant but I can take on the X-men, Acolytes and Brotherhood at once!" I held in my breath and she chuckled a little and said

"You can breathe professa. There is one more thang I have ta tell ya though. I have a split personality; like my own personal psyche's that I accidentally formed. They are different personalities that I switch ta now and again. The one that was emerged when I came back was the Leader of Ladies of Darkness, she barely has emotions and she thinks tactically, nothing else, The other is completely full of anger, hate, coldness, basically all the pain from Hellfire that I some how suppressed formed that psyche. All theses psyche connect ta different powa's!" I sat there still and said cautiously

"Why did you explain this to us earlier?" she looked back at me with anger and said

"So ya could repress ma powa's in fear that I'd b'come to powaful at ma age, like ya did ta Jean!" I looked at her slightly stunned and said ending the conversation

"I guess everyone shall find out about what you have informed me about around dinner!" She slightly nodded and watched as I wheeled my self out of the room when I heard her telepathically say

"Set four more seats at tha table, the LeBeau and the Boudreaux are accompanying us!" And with that she silently dismissed me. I didn't know how I could take this Rogue but it wasn't the true her. Whatever was going on inhabited her from acting like the teenager I grew to be fond of in the mansion. This wasn't the normal Rogue and I fear that it will only get worse before it ever gets better.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat quietly in the common room with various people watching me as I sat there starring at nothing in particular. I slowly stood up and was about to walk out when I was face to face with Jean. She studied me a little before moving to the side and saying quietly in my ear

"I don't trust you, your hiding something!" I smirked and said facing her fully

"That I am, and you'll find out at dinner Miss Grey!" I turned away and walked into the kitchen sighing heavy and flopping myself down on the chair in agitation at Jean confrontation, I leaned back on the stool and forgot where I was for a while and thought back to the beginning of my imprisonment in Hellfire.

_I fell to the floor in a messy heap. My clothes were torn and my face was slightly beginning to swell at the fight I encountered before I got here. I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall holding my side in pain and locked around in shock to see that I was trapped in some sort of cage. I screamed in rage and punched the cage in fury. I screamed out in agony as I was slightly electrocuted. The guards laughed and said_

"_Forgot to tell you, sorry!" he laughed in humour as I sat there quietly trying to find a way to get out of the place. I was there for at least three hours when I heard screaming and shouting, I looked around frantic trying to find out what was going on to see five girls the same age as me being dragged and thrown into the same cell as me. They landed on top of each other unmoving and I sat there in horror as I saw all there cuts and bruises. I quickly got up and dragged the girls off each other gently so their wounds won't be agitated. I looked at the girls some what surprised, as they struggled to sit up right. I went to the bronze skinned girl, who had deep hazel eyes and said_

"_Are ya alright?" she looked at me startled and said a little fiercely_

"_Do I look alright?" I frowned at her and slowly helped her to sit up right and looked at her half naked body, she was only covered by plain bra and panties and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. I went to the other girl who was in the same condition and helped her up, she slightly pushed me away which annoyed me, so I grabbed her arm and sat her upright forcefully and said angrily_

"_Ah'm tryin ta help!" she looked at me slightly startled and then at the other girls who were starting to get up by themselves as well. I sat back and studied them a little and said_

"_Ma name is Rogue!" they looked at me studiously and the first one to speak was a blond headed girl with blue eyes that were live frozen water. They were completely empty and you could see the underlining of fear and sadness, _

"_My name is Carol!" they others seemed wary of me but introduced themselves to me none the less_

"_My name Ebony!" I looked of the chocolate skinned girl with hazel eyes, she had a small nose stud and full lips you could tell she had a curvy but athletic figure and I wondered for a while where she was from_

"_Naomi!" I looked at the girl and she had deep brown eyes yet her skin was like caramel but you could tell she had Latin in her and she had long brown braids similar to Ebony's who's one was in black. I nodded _

"_My name is Amanda!" I looked at her she had a nice tan and had blue eyes as well that looked a little green as well, she was slim and you could tell she hadn't been eating properly_

"_My name is Sharon!" I looked at the girl with light brown hair that was mattered and stuck to her face and smiled slightly, she did the same and then I looked at all five girls and said nervously_

"_Can someone tell me why I am here?" They looked at each other in pity and it seemed to anger me and Naomi caught on and said_

"_They want you as there slave B!" I sighed and said_

"_Is there any way ta get out!" she shook her head in sorrow and said_

"_If there was we wouldn't be here!" I sighed and thought a while a when three guards came in and headed straight for me. I jumped up and began to defend my self as they tried to wrestle me to the ground, I screamed as used n object to electrocute me, I dropped to the floor shaking violently and saw boots flash into my eye sight, my only thought was survival, I quickly took of my gloves and grabbed his ankle. He screamed and dropped to the floor, I staggered up and said_

"_Now I got some new powa's who want ta fight me!"_

That day I was beaten within an inch of my life and then raped me the same night, they had placed a collar on me to stop my powers and often had to use a tranquilizer to stop my struggling. Soon enough my body got use to it and it seemed that even though they took away my powers Logan healing powers still worked their magic. I jumped in shock when Naomi screamed

"Wake the fuck up!" I looked at her slightly startled and said

"What is it?" She smiled at me and said

"We need you to open a portal so we can bring all the furniture and clothes we got!" I looked at her slightly curious and said

"You weren't sup post to buy clothes!" she laughed and said rubbing the back of her head

"Who said anything about buying them?" I groaned and said

"Yeah, whatever!" I got off the stool and walked up the stairs with Naomi who was slightly humming annoyingly and showed her to our new room, she looked at it slightly disgusted and said

"Once this place get decorated it will be all better!" I laughed at her and said concentrating on my telepathy

"I need to get into your mind Shug!" she nodded and allowed me to enter her mind so I could find out where the girls were hiding, I laughed at the scene Naomi relayed for me in her mind of Sharon using her powers to steal clothes and transport them to Amanda who was hiding in the toilets sorting the clothes out into different bags they stole on the way. I laughed at the view and so did Naomi, I quickly opened a portal at the location they were waiting and watched as furniture was slowly thrown into the portal and straight at me, I quickly used telepathy to catch the T.V that was thrown through the portal and slowly put it on the ground and called into the portal

"Bring in da next one Shug!" The next thing that came flying through was a full size mirror with gold framing; I smiled and gently lowered it to the floor and waited for another item to come through. The next thing that came through were various appliances like, CD's, lamp lights, clocks, picture frames, and various bags full of clothes jewellery, deodorants, perfumes, underwear that children's eyes should never see and boxes of shoes that were obvious that Sharon stole. I laughed and watched as the three other girls walked through the portal carrying more bags, I laughed and said amused

"Most of these were stolen right!" they all nodded and laughed and we began sorting out our room.

We looked at all the clothes we organised into different sections of the room. One the left side were trouser and next to them were tops; on the right side were shoes and next to them were underwear, in the middle of the room were pyjama's and socks and on the bed were jogging outfits and sportswear and swimming costumes. I looked at all the clothes tiredly and said

"Did you actually buy all this?" they shook their heads and began rummaging in the pocket and under their clothes. I looked them in horror and watched as they began to bring out accessories such as hair bands and more jewellery, I watched as Ebony dug out some underwear she hid between her breasts. I looked at her amazed and she let out a nervous laugh and said

"Fine I've got a thing for underwear!" We all laughed and began sharing out the clothes and packing them away.

I looked up to hear laughter coming from the new students, they seemed to be having fun amongst themselves and everyone who heard them were curious about what they were doing

"Professor, like do you know what they doing up there?" The professor smiled and said

"It seems like they just got back from the mall and sorting everything they bought!" As soon as Kitty heard mall she ran out the room faster than the speed of light

We all stopped laughing when their was an urgent knock at the door. We all looked at each other and screamed

"Come in!" As the door swung open I watched as Ebony already wore a hard face just to scare the person away, I laughed when I saw Kitty at the door with an excited face. She rushed in shutting the door behind her and said

"Oh ma god, you guys went shopping!" I laughed at her eagerness and said

"Yea, ya wanna help us suga?" Kitty squealed in excitement and jumped at all the clothes and began talking about which would suit which. I laughed and watched as she began to interact with all the girls. It seemed she was getting on better with Sharon and I could understand that because they were both trouble makers. I watched them quietly and although Kitty is my best friend I wasn't sure how she would handle what I was going to say at dinner, if I told her now, she won't be too shocked and feel as if I betrayed her. I looked at everyone in the room and saw how they happy they were not thinking about Hellfire. I sighed and said almost wishing I didn't have to disturb the excited atmosphere that seemed to all circle Kitty

"At dinner Kit, the professa is gonna say some important thangs about meh!" She looked at me quizzically and then said happily but also knowingly which was a surprise to everyone else in the room. Everyone believed Kitty was as air headed as she sometimes acted and that was not the case, she was a very thoughtful person she just didn't express those thoughts aloud. I looked at her calmly and said

"I miaght as well tell ya naw!" she nodded calmly her demeanour immediately changing. I sighed and said trying to calm my nerves

"I am Anne Marie!" she looked at me blankly like she didn't understand what I was saying. Ebony looked slightly amused and Naomi was laughing uncontrollably, Amanda seemed a little concerned and Sharon was slightly amused but also thoughtful as well. I and went into a full explanation

"Ah didn't want ya'll ta know so soon but ah I miaght as well let da cat outta da bag b'fore it gets worse, I am Anne Marie, leader of the ladies of Darkness!" she blinked a few times and looked into her lap and began mumbling a few things under her breathe. I was curious to hear what she was saying but I didn't want to be nosey, she then looked up smiling mischievously and said giggling

"This is so cool, we can like so prank Bobby and Amara!" I stared at her dumbfounded and smirked and let out a huge breathe and said in relief

"So ya not angry?" she thought for a while and said a little thoughtful

"If I was, like, in your shoes, I would so totally hide the truth to!" I gave her a small smile and said standing up and stretching out the knots in my body

"Time to face the music!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone sat quietly on the table including the LeBeau's. It was hard to believe that everyone could fit on the dining table but it was only the older students. As usual the professor sat at the head of the table whilst Logan and Ororo sat on his right and left side. Along Ororo's side sat Jean, Scott, Henry Remy's brother, Jean Luc, Remy's father and Remy himself. On Logan's side it was Kitty, Kurt, Marius, Julian and Bella. I looked at them all and stood next t Ebony and Naomi who were walking besides Raven who had a deep scowl on her face. I watched a little to figure out that Naomi had been trying to annoy her on purpose because Mystique called her a few inappropriate things. I sighed as I walked in between Sharon and Amanda who had been talking silently about who they thought was stronger out of Remy and Scott. I smirked at the thought and sat opposite Remy who was talking silently with his brother and it seemed to be really important because he was more than angry and he was trying to control his temper. I looked at the side of me to see Naomi, Ebony, Sharon and Amanda had already taken their seat and Magneto sat at the other end of the table facing opposite Professor Xavier. I sat there quietly watching everyone interact with each other when Bella said taking a sip of her wine

"When will we discuss the plans of breaking into Hellfire?" I didn't look at her but I could tell everyone was watching me. I continued eating and didn't bother to reply until Jean Luc asked the same question. I stopped eating and sat back in my chair and said smoothly

"We are waiting for the rest of this team to arrive!" Everyone did a double take on this including the girls. I continued eating when Ebony said

"You kept in contact with them?" I nodded absently and continued eating; it seemed to annoy Naomi the most

"When are they arriving?" I smiled a little and said

"In about twenty minutes!" they all sat there with wide eyes and ran out the room without another word. I laughed a little and looked around the room to see everyone was watching me; I smirked a little and said

"There name are Malachi, Jonathan, Kevin and Timothy!" They all began to talk at once so the professor calmed them and said softly

"Could you tell us a little more information on them Rogue?" Everyone looked at him in confusion and I laughed and said

"Well to get all this bull outta tha way. I'm Rogue X man Rogue, my real name is Anne Marie D'Anconta Darkholm!" Everyone who hadn't known sat still. I smirked and changed back into my normal self. My hair pooled down to the middle of my back LETTING MY Auburn lock bounce free and my distinctive white hair pooled along my face. I looked at everyone with slightly new eyes. Scott and Jean looked like they didn't believe the new at all so I said

"If ya'll liake me ta prove that ah'm tha real deal, all ah would have ta do is touch ya!" Scott looked at me with slight anger visible and Jean looked at me with envy. I smirked a little and looked at Kurt who looked more than hurt. I sighed and said

"The reason ah didn't tell ya suga was cause I didn't know how ya would react, ah'm sorrah for naught trustin ya!" he looked at me slightly calmer than before and gave me a big smile and said

"You have contzol now!" I nodded and he laughed and out of the blue 'bamped' over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug he could muster. I laughed a little and said stroking his fur

"Wow, it's so soft!" he laughed and said happily

"Everyzone lovez de fuzzy dude!" I giggled a little and jumped a little when I felt four strong mutants at the institute door. I smirked and used telepathy to open the door and waited a while to see Malachi standing there with a big grin on his chocolate skinned face. His white teeth were shining brightly and he was carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder. He had her hair cut nicely with nice designs along the front of his hair and earring in his left ear. He wore a black tracksuit that was a Nike make and black trainers to go along with it. He looked around the room a little taking in everyone's appearance and looked at me and said smirking

"So you're just going to stand there and watch us. Fine it's okay. I never liked you that much anyway!" I laughed and let go of Kurt and hugged him tightly. He smiled and said throwing me into the air

"Finally!" I laughed and said looking up at him which was annoying. He was at least 6, 4 and had a strong masculine build. I laughed and let go of him and looked at his face and said looking at his brown eyes and smirking a little

"Ebony is going to kill you!" he grimaced and said shaking his head. I laughed and looked behind me to see Jonathan sitting in my seat eating my food without a care in the world; and Timothy was eating Naomi's food too, he just didn't know it. I looked over at Timothy that had a lighter complexion of Malachi and was around the same height only inches shorter and was just wearing blue denim jeans with a black T-shirt. He looked up at me and smirked a little and said winking his dark brown eyes

"Marie you're staring to fill out nicely!" I looked at him in shock and was about to slap him when Jonathan said with food still in his mouth

"Hey Babe!" I laughed and squeezed him around the neck saying

"I missed you guys!" He laughed showing off his cute smile and blue eyes and black hair, which was an odd combination. He was quite slim but all the training done gave him a little more muscle making his sex appeal grow, he was about the same height as Timothy but not the same build and it was the same for Kevin except he had brown hair and green eyes which suited him fine. He was the shortest out of the boys but it didn't bother him he had one of the most charming smiles out of the group and he always had a trouble making aura around him. He liked to stir trouble so he could make a comedy out of it for his own personal entertainment. I looked at all of them and said smirking

"Tha girls went upstairs ta dress up for you guys!" they laughed a little and then went quiet when they noticed everyone giving us strange stares. They all did the same thing; giggled like little children and said sheepishly rubbing the backs of their heads

"Hey!" They group grave a few smiles and Kitty and Kurt were the first to welcome them openly. Kevin was the first to talk

"Sorry about that we haven't seen them for three months!" The professor nodded and Mystique looked at the men cautiously and said

"Not to be rude, but can you introduce yourself!" Malachi looked at her with a cold gaze and looked back at me saying

"She's your mother right!" I nodded and he said sitting in one of the available seats

"My name is Malachi, code name, Rampage; powers are super strength, speed, flight, telepathy and heightened senses!" Everyone looked at him in awe or curiosity

"My name is Timothy, aka Furry, my powers are speed, fire manipulation and I can produce fire and I can create Illusions!" It seemed that everyone grasped just how power the team really was

"Name is Jonathan, aka Poison, I can sense mutant levels and oncoming mutations and I can boost a mutant's mutation, I can also disable mutant abilities and if I touch you I can paralyse you for any time I wish!" The faces now showed utter realisation at what Hellfire was trying to create

"My names Kevin, aka Chaos, I have super speed, and flight, I also have the ability to use four of natures elements, air, water, fire and rock!" I watched as everyone processed the news and watched as Ebony was the first one down the stairs and have her incredible hearing heard what was going on and ignored everyone else and ran straight for Malachi who had not even noticed her run in and tackled him to the floor. I laughed in humour as I watched Ebony make sure he had been okay and she had tears in her eyes. Malachi's eyes softened and leaned up and wiped the tears off her face and said smiling a little

"No crying okay!" she nodded trying to hold back her tears, he smiled and hugged her close not wanting to let her go and she sobbed into his chest whispering

"Don't ever leave me okay!" He nodded and said watching her whispered determinedly

"Never!" He hovered off the ground still holding her and they both stood correctly on the floor before Sharon rushed in and looked at Kevin who didn't even notice her. she walked around everyone and stood behind him and raise her fist and aimed for his head and was about to hit him when he turned round and his eyes widened dramatically and he quickly dodged and then looked at Sharon with a big smile and jumped up hugging her with all his might and said happily

"Oh thank god you're alright!" she laughed happily and held on to him tightly. I smiled and watched as Amanda came into the room and looked at Jonathan who looked straight back at her with a huge smile and she smiled back and said softly

"So where's my ring?" he laughed and walked over to her smoothly and took out a small box in his pocket and held it out to her. She looked like she was going to faint and it made everyone in the room laugh. I smiled at her and she slowly opened the box with tear falling from her eyes and she was shaking so much it was hard not to cry with her. I smiled at them and jumped in shock at Naomi who had put Timothy in a head lock and screeched

"You bastard, you didn't even try to call me or email me, you stupid prick!" Timothy was sitting there chocking trying to get out of her grip and Sharon yelled slightly panicking

"You're going to kill him!" Naomi shook her head and said

"No I'm not he ain't even the real Timothy, the real one is standing in a corner watching my arse!" Sharon rolled her eyes and Amanda groaned and Malachi and Ebony had yet to talk but they looked a little amused. Timothy came up behind her and held her close and said smirking a little

"Stop worrying, I'm fine, alright!" Naomi sighed and turned round in his grip and began poking at his body. He rolled his eyes and said

"I am not hurt!" she ignored him completely and continued prodding when she poked him in the arm he jumped back. Her eyes turned yellow and he flinched a little when her nails lengthened

"What happened to your arm?" he didn't say a word. She walked over to him and lifted his t-shirt to see a large tattoo on his arm. Her eyes turned back to their original colour and she said

"You said you let me be there when I got it done!" he laughed a little and said

"Don't worry, I'm getting another done soon!" she nodded and said softly

"Are you sure you're alright?" he nodded and looked down at her slightly worried and said

"Why are you so concerned?" she looked away and said quietly

"I was scared that I'd loose you like that other time!" he sighed and kissed the top of her head and said smiling making everyone else smiled with him

"Not going anyway for sometime!" she smiled up at him and said

"Good!" I watched their reunion for a while and Malachi nodded at me and said regaining his composure and standing straighter

"Sorry to drop by so unannounced but is there is place for us to stay in your institute?" he said looking straight at the Professor who smiled welcomingly and said

"Of course we have two spare rooms!" Malachi nodded in thanks and looked at Ebony for a second and said with a little anger

"Why have you got a tattoo on your back?" All of us stilled and the boys watched us curiously. Ebony back away in the corner with Naomi who looked ready to run until Sharon said

"It an insignia to represent the Crimson Daggers!" Timothy groaned in agitation and said

"I was up post to design it!" Naomi laughed and said

"Don't worry, I did it trust me you'll like it!" She turned round and lifted her top a little to show him. He touched it a little making Naomi jump at the touch of his cold hands

"Sorry!" he shrugged a little and said nervously

"So what do you think?" He nodded approvingly and said

"I guess we have to get ours done soon!" All the girls nodded and the Malachi looked at the thieves and assassins and said

"You want to break into Hellfire and free your people!" Marius nodded a little and looked at Malachi and said boldly

"So are you their leader?" Malachi nodded and that's were everyone went straight into role. All the females that were currently sitting down stood up and allowed the men of the group to sit and each woman stood behind each man except me. I stood far back in the corner shifting into the shadows. Jean Luc looked at this with wary eyes and said

"It seems we underestimated your organisation!" Malachi shrugged and said coldly

"It will be wise if you choose not to again!" Julian glared and Remy looked at the scene sceptically and Malachi watched him awhile and made a telepathic link

'Is the man before me Remy?' I groaned and replied

'Yes' I could feel Malachi smirking and said in a cool kind of mischievous tone of voice

"It has come to my attention that one of you kidnapped one of my team!" there was a couple of chuckles around the table and Remy slowly owned up with a sheepish look on his face. I laughed a little and Malachi slightly smiled and said

"You're a mutant right?" Remy nodded as if trying to see what Malachi was trying to prove and so did everyone else. He looked at Jonathan who soon got the message and began figuring out Remy's mutation. I watched him curiously and saw his brows furrow and look at Remy with curiosity and somewhat awe and said

"He is a level three but he meant to be a level five, he somehow blocked his mutation and now he will not mutate unless the device in his head is removed!" I looked at them in shock and started to think about the information that was given to me. In Hellfire I remembered them talking about him joining them because of some sort of power he had. I also remember them distinctively connecting him to a man named sinister. I gasped and Kevin was the first one to notice my demeanour. I was shaking in fear. God no. this can't be happening. I looked at Kevin and collapsed to the floor quietly shaking and holding my head in agony. Too many memories were rushing in of Remy's past. I could tell someone was kneeling next to me and shouting and so much arguing. It was hurting so much. I noise, too much. Every single psyche in my head was in rage, agony and fury. I screamed in pain and threw my head into the wall trying to focus on something when I felt my head being held protectively by someone. I stilled a little and heard a few voices. I pushed through the entire psyche finding my way back to the top. I was finally able to push my colder self back. Part of me was broken by hellfire, the Marie of my life was broken, but Rogue wasn't I struggled to find balance and such. I focused on the voices again and I began to hear who were really calling out to me. It was Ebony, Naomi, Sharon and Amanda. I held onto their voice and mumbled

"Get back!" I could feel their confusion and it was starting to bug me so I said firmer

"Move back!" I felt them shift quickly and then the room grew silent. I steadied my body and began to get to my knees. I took even breathes and Naomi said slightly worried

"Marie you should rel-!" before she even got to finish I smirked and said firmly

"It's naught Marie suga!" gasps were heard and Scott said

"I think the psyche have taken over, professor you have to do something!" I shook my head at his stupidity and slightly stood with my back against the wall trying to calm my heart and steady my emotions. Scenes of Remy's past kept flashing into my mind and it was causing me to loose control.

"Ah am naught bein taken ova hon!" I pushed my hair out my face and slightly opened my eyes adjusting to the light but not looking at anyone in particular. I shook off my pain and stood straighter and crossed my arms over my chest and smirked looking at my group with admiration. They looked back at me with happiness and Naomi was the first one to screech

"Yes you did it!" I laughed a little pushed some hair out my face and looked at Malachi and who was reading the top of my mind with his telepathy. He noticed my piercing gaze and laughed sheepishly saying

"Jus makin sure!" I shook my head with annoyance and looked at the girls who were smiling brightly. Ebony looked at me smirking and said slightly amused

"You do know that because you're back to your normal self your body changed as well!" I looked at her blankly for a few seconds and ran out the room and stood in front of the mirror and looked in amazement as my breast grew from a c to a d and my hair was more bouncy than ever. My hips were slightly bigger giving my body an hour glass shape and I was a little taller. I looked at my breast with a little more amazement and tugged on my bra with irritation as it would fit properly. I finally gave up with a huff and walked back to the rest of the group who looked at me with amazement. I took everyone's into gaze. Bella, I had to admit was very beautiful. She had an angelic face with would seem innocent and bright blue eyes and a slim and slender figure. I looked at Julian and I remembered him when I was in Mardi gras with Remy. Now that he didn't have such an animalistic look on his face he looked a little more handsome; not like Remy but he was nicely built with noticeable muscles and strong features. I looked at the rest of my team and said smoothly trying to avoid Remy gaze

"Ah'm fine now!" Timothy didn't look too sure and said with hard and calculating eyes

"Who do you hate the most?" I laughed and said looking him straight in the face

"Selene, Black Queen, bitch of Hellfire!" He smiled and said a bit more thoughtful

"Worst thing you did to Selene?" I laughed in humour and replayed the memory

_**Flashback**_

I sat in the corner half naked with Malachi, Timothy, Kevin, Jonathan, Ebony, Amanda, Sharon, Naomi, Carol, and Joshua. We were trying to preserve body heat because they left us in a place that was colder than New York in winter. We were all shivering and talking a little to try and get our selves to avoid the cold when Selene stood in front of the bars and said

"It's chilly in here isn't it!" We ignore her and carried on talking and it seemed to annoy her more. Malachi was making sure she didn't get any closer to us and Timothy and Naomi were not really paying attention because it seemed that Timothy said something that made Naomi blush. I laughed at them and everyone looked at me like I was weird. I looked at Selene smirking and she looked at me warily so I said

"You know if we jus have sexual intercourse we could keep warm. Everyone froze at the thought and began looking at each other. I looked at Timothy and Naomi and smirked. Timothy-3 laughed and said

"Yea but you have no partner Rogue!" I sighed and said putting my frozen finger to my lip. I could barely feel anything

"Well I guess I could masturbate!" Joshua almost chocked and so did Carol. Naomi laughed and so did Amada and Ebony looked gob smacked I laughed a little and so did those who found it funny and Selene looked neutral. I could tell she was confused after all the time she had tortured me I learnt a little about her. I smirked a little and said teasing her little

"Selene ya think ya can help me out suga!" that when everything turned quiet. I laughed a little and said slightly embarrassed

"What do you expect me to do?" she looked at me questionably and with a little smirk like she had finally won. I smiled arrogantly and said

"Could ya pull out ya dick and maybe I could play with it?" she looked at me wide eyed with shock and slight embarrassment and then rage and began punching me hard in the stomach with all her might. I coughed up blood when she was done and said smirking

"Never thought ya could get so angry maybe I could toy with ya as well!" she looked at me with fury and walked out the room and turned to face me with a cold smirk

"Don't worry Rogue, I'll break you soon and when I do, you'll regret making a fool of me!"

End of flash back

I laughed at the memory and so did the rest of the Crimson Daggers. Malachi then said

"Fine you're the real Rogue!" I nodded and said crossing my arms over my chest with a thoughtful expression

"For this mission all of us have to get in. If I can remember correctly Hellfire change guards every hour!" Malachi shook his head and said

"Yea but they may know we know this, they would have changed their entire organisation!" I nodded agreeing with him when Remy said thoughtfully

"If Remy had de layout of d'place, Remy could find out and disarm d'security system!" I stood there rigid not saying a word and everyone seemed to sense my uneasiness. I looked straight at him looking into his hypnotising red on black eyes. It seemed like he could see straight through me and I knew he was feeling every single emotion that was radiating off me. I looked back at Malachi and said firmly, no wavering, no second thoughts and no opening for a retaliation

"He will not go I will!" that when an up roar occurred. I looked at the calmly and Remy said cockily

"No offence cherie but Remy have more experience at dis than you!" I laughed and said smirking

"Ya may be experienced in otha thangs suga but this is one that we're on an equal playin field swamp rat!" he smirked at me and said leaning forward shooting a charming smile

"Cheire I didn't know y'had a pet name for Remy, wouldn't b'fair if remy didn't give y'one, hmmmmm River rat sounds perfect!" I glared at him a little when Mystique coughed loudly, I looked at her expectantly and she said with a calm expression

"Why you and not him Rogue?" I looked at her blankly and she looked back at me as if to challenge me. I didn't want them to know why. I turned away from her and Malachi said looking straight at me

"The Gambit will break in!" I don't know what happened but Malachi flew off his chair and hit the wall leaving a dent in it. He looked at me sharply and said with outrage

"Rogue what the hell is wrong with you?" I looked at him angrily and felt the enormous amount of power surround me like a cocoon. Timothy stood up and was about to say something when Naomi held him down and said looking at me softly

"Rogue why don't you want him to go?" I shook my head ay her and said clenching my fit and shaking in fear

"They will kill him!" Everyone looked at me in shock and Malachi watched me closely and said pacing up and down in an angry pace

"We will continue this talk tomorrow morning!" Bella then spoke; Naomi was the first to give her a frightening glare that had no effect on her as she spoke

"I don believe you'b as powaful as you claim!" Malachi stopped walking and said coldly

"Amazon, give her a little taste of what we can do!" Ebony's smirk turned dark and she leapt into the air with a summersault and landed gracefully without a sound crouched onto the table in front of Bella who looked slightly shocked and slightly impressed. She realised that not everything was as it seemed and all of knew that she was in for a rude awakening if she thought that we were all talk and no action especially if she was going against Ebony


	8. Chapter 8

Bella slowly rose and watched as Ebony gaze into her cold blue eyes. Emotions never wavering and stance strong yet relaxed. I watched as Bella nodded and said crossing her arms

"I may have underestimated you!" Ebony slowly rose and turned around and began to walk to the other end of the table when Bella threw a dagger right for her back. Ebony's reaction was quick and she flipped off the table and whilst in the air grabbed the dagger and threw it back at Bella who was caught of guard and ended up with a deep cut on her check which was bleeding profusely. Ebony smirked and said teasingly

"I guess you did underestimate us!" I looked at Amanda and said slightly grudgingly

"Heal her cut; we wouldn't want a scar on her highness's face!" Timothy laughed and leaned back in his chair saying

"I heard you got a danger room!" Logan gave a gruff reply eyeing the men of my team; Timothy seemed to notice this from the very beginning but said nothing of it and continued

"I heard all about it from our dearest Rogue, anyways, we need to use it. We have to test these girls and make sure their up to scratch!" Jean looked slightly perplexed and said looking at Timothy with a little curiosity and said

"Sorry if I sound rude but why do you need to test them?" I looked at her with an annoyed glare and ignored her pointedly. She doesn't want us to get any stronger, she thinks she and the X-men should be stronger than us. Theses fool and their stupid beliefs that good guys always win. I looked away from her an Kevin answer with a cool ease but an under tone of suspicion

"We need to make sure they are up to date with us. It one of us is weak the whole team is put at a disadvantage and that is how careless mistakes happen!" Scott thought just because he was leader of the X men he could challenge what Kevin said

"I don't really believe that, even if someone on the team is weak, other could make up for it!" I sighed in agitation and Malachi looked at Scott with a little smile and said already knowing he had won the conversation

"Okay tell me this. Your girlfriend Jean has powerful active mutant powers but her skills in combat and agility are low. The enemy attacks her knowing her weakness what would you do!" Scott looked at Timothy as if the answer was already obvious

"Help her!" Timothy laughed and Malachi said

"Eh wrong. You help her you give your opponent an advantage to attack weaker members of your team plus you show them your weakness and that means you will be taken down just as easily!" Jean seemed to be slightly offended by this and said in her defence with a little attitude

"My combat skills are not as low as your trying to make them. I can defend myself without the need of a team-mates help!" Malachi scoffed and said rising out of his chair and said dismissing her rudely

"I don't a shit about you to tell the truth, you're a joke!" Mystique burst out in laughter and so did Naomi and Ebony. Amanda and Sharon and were holding their breathes whilst the male of the group held massive grins. I stood impassive at the whole scene and them Malachi looked back at me and said

"You and the girls get suited up!" I stepped off the wall all eye watching me and watched as the girls methodically stepped back making sure they were slightly behind to show who was leader and me all bowed simultaneously and I slowly rose and walked out the room not giving anyone a single look and walked in an organised line with the rest of the girls.

With Malachi

I watched the girls with a small smirk and turned to face Scott the Leader of the X Men. I hated him already. He had the nerve to stand up to me and try to make me look like a fool in front of my own team and then his stupid girlfriend seemed to think that because she was Xavier's prodigy that she was more powerful. I laughed at her middle mindedness and said looking at Scott with a cold look

"I challenge your best X Men against Rogue, Amazon, Shadow, and Panther. Last team standing wins!" Everyone looked slightly shocked by what I had said and Xavier was the first to talk. He was a good man but his stupidity was a mystery, did he really believe that mutants and Humans could live together in peace. Hump what a dream for a naive man.

"I do not doubt that Hell Fire trained you all to be exquisite fighters but I cannot permit this!" I laughed a little and said looking directly into his eyes showing no form of hesitation or any admiration for the man

"Do you believe we were all trained by Hell Fire?" He looked at me with slight curiosity and I looked at Ororo with a small smirk. She gazed back at me with calm eyes never wavering and I smirked wider and said smoothly

"Why don't you ask Ororo, she knows a little about Amazon?" Everyone turned to her and she never wavered she held her head high like Ebony explained she would

"He is correct, I do know Ebony. She is my Niece, Princess of the Amazon nation, her mother the Queen my sister. She was taught from birth how to fight, the best and most vicious fighter in all the land she showed the ability to manipulate weaponry at the age of eight and trained herself to master her art by the time she was nine. She grew into a fine princess and by her twenty first birthday she was to marry into one of the male tribes, she refused and then she disappeared!" Everyone looked shocked at this fact and Ororo looked at me with a cold gaze that shocked a few who had never seen her look like that

"Why do you know of this?" I looked at her and said crossing my arm

"Ebony told me!" she nodded and continued looking calmly at everything like it had not affected her. I watched a while as she had a telepathic conversation with Xavier until I sense the girls come into the room. Wearing black cloaks that covered their whole body and wearing massive hoods that hid their features. I nodded at the form and said

"Are you all ready?" They all nodded once and began walking towards the danger room. I looked back at the X-men and said

"They are ready!"

**The Danger room**

Down below stood the Ladies of Darkness and the X Men which consisted off Night Crawler, Shadow Cat, Jean, Cyclops, Iceman, X-23, Magma, Storm and Wolverine stood facing each other off. The battle hadn't begun yet but each team were judging their other opponent. The Ladies of Darkness seemed to be at ease like the challenge was minimal whilst the X-men looked tense and excited to finally see what they could do. I looked at everyone with a cold face and then heard the professor say

"You may begin!" As soon as those words were said the X men went on a full attack. I watched as Cyclops used his laser beam at me expecting it to do some damage but all that happen was nothing. Carol invincibility made me feel nothing of Scott attack. We were still waiting for Malachi to give the go ahead and it seemed he was trying to see how much the X-men truly had

"Begin!" We all smirked under our hoods and with one swift movement they came off revealing our leather outfits underneath. Ebony's outfit was a black leather skirt with black spandex shorts underneath. She wore a leather tank top that pushed her breast together making them look even more bustier than we thought possible. She also wore black leather fingerless gloves that came up to her elbow and knee high boots. Naomi wore Black leather low rise trousers with small ankle boots thank were folded out like a shirt collar. She had a black top on that covered the front of her body and leaving the back bear so her tattoo was shown. Amanda wore Black Leather short that showed off her long legs and black spandex top that was designed like a bathing suit showing off her toned sides and making sure her breast were kept moderately whilst Sharon wore a black fitted skirt with slits at both sides showing her black short underneath, she also wore a black tank top that stopped half way on her body showing off her firm stomach and lean figure and finally I wore a black and white ensemble it was much like the X men uniform except it was leather and had a long cape meant to help with flying the cape was attached to the uniform. The body suit was tight showing off every single curve the zip in the front allowed my breast to show clearly and let everyone see I was wearing a black bra. I wore a white utility belt with things such as wires and small smoke bombs that Malachi some how got hold of. I also wore small boot much like Naomi's and my cape was line on the out side with white and had a hood attached to it. The X-men looked slightly stunned and Cyclops gave a disgusted look and watched as Amazon and Naomi were the first ones to move out watching them with a small smirk whilst Sharon and Amanda stayed right where they were. The girls all looked at me and gave me the same look. It was one of absolute superiority when it came to these kinds of situations. I nodded and took off into the air making the other look slightly surprised. Amazon then took off in a sprint and Iceman was the first one to go after her. She took off to the corner of the danger room and drew out six daggers from her arm and threw them into the wall in a specific sequence making it possible for her to climb up the wall with ease. She got up whilst Iceman still aimed ice beams at her and stood on the ledge of the Danger room. It was enough for her to run on and she ran whilst Iceman threw chunks of Ice at her in a go. She was way too fast for him and he ended up messing her buy long shots. Meanwhile Panther was fighting Magma who was throwing flames at her. All Panther could do was run and dodge, but she was smiling all the while. She was waiting to tire the girl out and attach when she was vulnerable. I smirked as I watched Shadow Cat, Night Crawler fight off against Shadow and Gemini face off against Cyclops. So I guess that left me with Wolverine, X-23 and Storm. I smirked and went for Storm first. I flew straight for her and she began using a tornado to push me back, I smirked and went straight into the tornado. It was sort of cold but it never really did much to me. Carol super strength made her able to withstand anything except mental torture. I didn't understand how someone could be so powerful and be so weak minded.

**In the control Room**

Everyone in the control room was more than surprised at how well the girls fought. Ebony seemed to showing how graceful she truly was as she ran along the side of the danger room escaping Iceman's attacks with ease and occasionally somersaulting showing she was in complete control of the situation. Panther was doing the same thing and it became common knowledge that girls had planned this all along. They had a certain strategy to fighting, find out more about your opponent's abilities. Panther was dodging all magma's flames and Magma seemed to get desperate to try and hit her. Xavier occasionally looked around the room to Malachi who stood there watching what was going on with an uninterested look and Jonathan seemed to be studying everyone in the danger room closely and said without looking at Malachi

"This won't help us test them, tell them to finish up and we will test them ourselves!" Xavier looked at them slightly shocked and then timothy said laughing

"Let's just wait a minute Naomi is trying to keep her anger in check!" Malachi and Kevin laughed and Timothy said leaning back in the chair and said seriously

"What are we going to do about Rogue?" That when the room grew in tension. Xavier wheeled in and looked at the coolly whilst Remy tensed and listened to what was going on. Mystique looked furious whilst Magneto looked calm

"What do you mean?" Mystique spat out dangerously. Malachi looked at coolly and said still not facing anyone

"You may be her mother but trust me, I don't give a fuck who you are, I will kill you!" his words spoke so much malice that it was hard not to believe what he said. Timothy looked at Malachi with a small frown and said

"Why are you on edge?" Malachi took a few deep breathes and said turning away from everyone again

"Rogue is holding back, she was sup post evolve three weeks ago and she hasn't?" Everyone could sense their tension and Malachi turned away from the scene down below and said seriously and without looking at anyone

"We have to force her to evolve!" Timothy swirled round in the chair not expecting Malachi to say that and said in surprise shocking the occupants and his team mates

"You can't do that!" Malachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said smoothly daring him to make a challenge out of the situation

"Why not?" Timothy sighed and turned round to look at the fight and said watching Rogue with more seriousness than anyone thought he possessed

"She said her mind wasn't ready to accept the evolution. She said she had to wait at least a month and train her mind and find a way to try and block out their voices completely!" Professor Xavier looked slightly shocked at the revelation. When he tried to reduce the sounds of the psyche it was next to impossible and now she was trying to do it by herself. Malachi looked at Timothy for a while and then looked at the girls and watched with a little smirk

"They have gotten a little better!" Timothy sighed in relief knowing Malachi weren't going to force Rogue to evolve and smirked as he saw how the girls were getting frustrated. Jonathan laughed and said

"This isn't much of a test fro them. These mutants still aren't trained enough!" Kevin nodded in agreement and watched as Shoran crouched to the floor and closed her eyes as if she were meditating and everyone watched as Night Crawler appeared behind her about to take her out when her foot kicked out from behind and knocked him to the ground in a fluid motion. Everyone the watched as she disappeared into the ground and Kitty went to check on the fallen teleporter when Shadow appeared behind her and quickly knocked her out before Shadow Cat even realised what had happened. Shadow sighed in disgust and Kevin laughed and said slightly disgusted as well

"She never even got hit!" Malachi laughed a little and said slightly amused by the whole situation

"It's like you want her to get hit!" Kevin laughed a little and said looking at Ebony with concern

"What's wrong with her, she's moving slower than normal!" Timothy and Jonathan nodded in agreement and Malachi watched her carefully as she was running along the danger room avoiding getting hit by powerful ice beams. She winced every now and again and no one could tell what was wrong until Kevin said surprised

"She is evolving!" Malachi's whole body spun round in shock and all the other people in the room watched in shock.

"What are her new powers going to be?" Kevin closed his eyes and said slightly fearful

"She'll be able to shoot weapons out of any part of her body. They are controlled by her emotions; she will also have increased strength along with sixth sense, and turn her body into complete amour!" Malachi faced away from everyone and said with a cold voice into the intercom

"You have five minutes ladies!" Bella watched with slight envy as Rogue managed to take down Wolverine and X-23 with only the use of hand to hand combat and super strength. Gemini was laughing insanely and said

"Time for the big Guns!" she stopped in the middle of the battle and touched her temple for a split second and screamed

"Bombs away!" Suddenly three different sized energy balls everyone gasped in horror and watched as the ball aimed right for Amazon who smirked and pulled two long double edged swords from her spine and directed them straight back at Gemini who redirected it to Shadow in the middle of her fight made her shadows manipulate the energy ball into Rogue who smirked and jumped up into the air in a graceful leap and kicked the ball straight at Jean who was tired from using so much telepathy that the remaining telepathy she hadn't tired out faded and the energy ball hit her directly in the chest making her fly back into the wall losing consciousness easily. Cyclops then got distracted and was about to run for her when an energy came in his direction. Out of pure instinct he shot his laser beam at the energy ball but nothing happened that could have helped him the ball grew and Cyclops realised now what they did, He had to admit they knew exactly what they were doing and their arguments about the whole team being strong know dug into his skull. If Jean didn't rely too much on her telekinesis and telepathy she may have lasted longer and if he hadn't got so emotional he wouldn't have played right into their trap. From the control room everyone too realised what Malachi and Timothy were saying. They knew what they were talking about and it weren't just the knowledge they gained form Hellfire thy helped them. Malachi watched curiously as Ebony began to slow down her running growing tired of having to be on the defence. She was never that kind of fighter she preferred to attack. Malachi smirked as Iceman made a long ice trail that reached to the ledge on which Ebony was standing. She then smirked and jumped on the Ice steadying herself and slid down with trained grace and crouched down on her knees and smirked as Iceman parted his legs a little and stood in a strong stance. He slowly watched carefully as she lay on her back and the sped picked up. Iceman suddenly realised what she might do and began shooting ice at her, she laughed carelessly and carefully concentrated and used her newly evolved powers and concentrated on making six needles cutting off the feelings to his right hand that he normally used to create his ice. She opened her eyes when he raised his hand again to shot out ice and smirked and clenched her arms as the needles pierced right through his skin and through his hand. He screamed in agony and Ebony took the advantage to drop off the ice and ran along it and hopped back on when knocked him over the head with the butt of her dagger. Malachi smirked at Amazon and watched as Cyclops tried to avoid flying energy balls. She suddenly pulled out four daggers and quickly aimed them straight for him. They flew across the room and headed for him. Cyclops forgot about the energy balls and quickly used low laser beams to bat them away. He then realised his mistake, but realised too late as an energy ball hit him in the back.

The professor watched as the Ladies of Darkness finished off the members with ease and began to walk back to the control room without a care in the world. Malachi looked at Rogue with a small smirk and said

"So you lot did train!" Rogue rolled her eyes trying to shake off Remy's preying eyes and sat down in an empty seat besides Timothy and said with a small frown

"The mission to free those escapees is going to be more complicated than I thought. Hellfire knows that I will be the one to break in and the only one who could break in with such ease would be Midnight and he has not yet arrived!" Malachi nodded in agreement and said slowly not caring about the way he said what he was going to say

"He went looking for Carol's dead body!" Rogues head snapped in his direction and she jumped out the chair and said

"You let him go, I kept her body safe!" Malachi looked at her in shock for a second and said in slightly curiosity

"Why did you say you burned the body?" Rogue stopped pacing unable to comprehend what was going on and said

"Robert would have gone looking for her. Shit. She's in a fucking coma and stuck in my head!" Everyone looked at her in shock and she began to pace up and down the room in a frenzy making everyone slightly nervous

"Contact him!" Malachi sighed and quickly did as asked and watched Rogue carefully as she took the phone from him

"Robert, where are you?" A hissing sound was heard over the phone

"Where is she?" She sighed with agitation and said coolly

"Come to the Xavier Mansion that I told you about, Carol is in a coma and I put her somewhere where her body would be able to recover and keep her mind in the same state without damaging her. If you continue to look for her then you may alert Hellfire and there is no way you could stand up against them even if you do have your vampirisms powers!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews although I was expecting more. Please please please, if you are reading my stories could you please review because I really would like to know how you lot are feeling about my story. The story is Romy and I know I haven't introduced much about it because I am having difficulty getting Remy's personality down, so bare with me and my errors when I properly being to get into their romance

* * *

Ladies of Darkness

Chapter Nine

The room was only occupied with the older students and the Crimson daggers along with the Assassins and Thief's. The room was eerily quiet and no-one knew quite what to expect from the Crimson daggers or Rogue for that matter; who at the very moment was pacing up and down the room in long strides muttering incoherent things under her breathe. Everyone could tell by her reaction to that certain phone call that things did not go her way for what ever circumstance. She did not think that Robert would react the way he had and now things were going to be harder to accomplish. Malachi watched her with a cool glaze trying to figure out what was really on her head. She knew tat she could overpower Robert easily using all the powers she had installed into her but it seemed that was the least of her worries something was bothering her and it was something that was of great importance if it got her wound up so much. Her eyes were colder than usual and her fists were clenched beyond belief. She suddenly stopped making everyone look at her with shock; she looked at Malachi and the professor and said with a cool look on her face

"Do you think if you both combined your expertise about my brain and mental elements you could completely remove a psyche from my head and place them into their own body?" Malachi instantly knew what she was talking about and the Professor had a sketchy idea. They both looked at her with calm faces and although Malachi knew there was a way to do it, he was not sure about the effect it would have on Rogue

"Carol maintains your mental shields?" It was more of a question than a statement and Rogue realised what he was getting at not that she didn't know the consequence of what she was requesting. Carol her maintained her mental walls till now and Rogue had more than a hundred mutants occupying her head with terrors of Hellfire and different emotions battling each other. Jean watched slightly angry that Rogue left her out of a conversation when it had to do about telepathy. Was she not a telepath and did Rogue think she was not capable of doing such a task. She watched as Rogue looked intently at Malachi; to Jean Malachi looked like a thug and she wanted nothing to do with him although he did show how powerful he really was. .Malachi who looked away from her with a concentrated look and said

"It can be done; you do know the consequence right?" Rogue simply nodded in defeat and said sitting near the window with a concentrated look. Everyone was amazed how quick her southern accent disappeared when she grew serious. Her voice was more regal with a authoritative tone.

"I want every unit called in; I also have also found a place where we can build our base for the whole organisation. Malachi head all operations and Timothy I need you to begin contacting every single member we have and find out how many more we need to collect give them an update of what is going on and tell them to be here within a week. Ebony and Naomi I need the both of you to train Remy, Bella and Julian, I need them at top form. Jonathan all our accounts should be up to date, and make should the organisation funds are well kept. Kevin go over the structure of the building that I have made plans for and begin constructing a workforce to help build the facility, go to Jonathan for fund that are available at your disposal. Amanda begin running scenario's about how we will infiltrate the England base of Hellfire that is the most likely place where the prisoners will be kept and Sharon being a sketchy price plan for the things we will need inside the house include security systems surveillance and training facilities. I will be in the medical bay; have my standard uniform ready with some aspirin and lots of water, so the same for Carol when her body is here. When the procedure is finished get her out of the room as quick as possible and make a force field around the medical bay. I will begin my evolution and I should be a level four instead of a level two. I should be in a coma for three weeks I wish no-one to visit me and no-one to probe me with telepathy; it will only confuse the process. Malachi, Mystique, Logan, Kurt are the only ones permitted to come down and visit with someone who harbours telepathy that is at level three!" everyone watched her in shock and didn't really know what to say. So Jean-Luc said smoothly

"When will you help us retrieve those kidnapped by Hellfire?" Rogues head turned to look at him with a cool gaze and had a murderous expression on her face

"As soon as we have proper Intel and all my team will be despatched!" Marius watched her with wary eyes and said smoothly

"I thought Malachi was the leader of your group!" Everyone slightly agreed with his statement and Timothy said smoothly whilst playing with the strands of Naomi's hair

"No, Malachi is leader when Rogue is not her proper self; it's too hard to explain, there are different elements to Rogue and that mean there are different procedures to every element!" They all seemed to take the information with slight confusion whilst the professor looked at Rogue with curiosity

"Why is it important you do the procedure right away?" she wasn't looking at anyone and it seemed that she was ignoring the question when she suddenly stood up making her cloak sweep around her like a protective shield

"Because Roberts is coming most likely with Carol and we need her at the moment. As soon as she is able to function, I need her mental wall back up and I need her back at full strength which means a lot of training form all of you. As soon as I finish my evolution I will need to train for a bit as well just to make sure my body is used to the transformation!" The professor looked at her quizzically and said smoothly

"Why do you need a new building?" she smirked and said

"We have over one hundred member that have escaped Hellfire and we have over hundred still with hellfire!" The professor looked slightly shocked and Jean scoffed and said with false politeness

"Do you have the funds available for that sort of development?" I rolled my eyes and said looking at Mystique who was smirking with realisation

"Irene and Raven have already provided for me and my father before he left had a trust fund for me!" That's was when Chaos erupted.

I could see the wariness in all the occupants' faces and I looked at Mystique whose face was void of all emotions. She still loved Logan and it most likely hurt her to the core that the man she still loves cannot even remember their time together. I looked at Logan who looked at me with confusion and said with a gruff tone of voice

"Do ya know who ya father is stripes?" I looked at him with a slight smirk and shrugged my shoulder and said with a coy smile that was barely noticeable

"Yea!" I slowly looked back outside. This WAS all happening too fast. Robert should have obeyed orders but now I have to move faster than expected. I used Jeans telepathy and scanned the area. It was easy getting a hold of her powers every single psyche that was in my mind obeyed instruction although there were times when they got noisy. I shoot up when I felt another presence in the facility. Robert; so the fool is back. I looked at Malachi who sensed the sae thing and said with a small smirk that meant trouble

"Would you like me to deal with him and the rest he has with him?" I nodded and said smoothly turning to look at him with a cruel smirk

"Shadow and Timothy will follow you. Shadow you will take Carol's body away from him. Timothy apprehend the rest and brings them to me. Malachi deals with Robert!" Malachi's smile turned malicious and he slowly stood and took of his jacket revealing his well toned Muscles. You could see without doubt that he was more that a powerful man alone with his brute strength and he stood tall and said smoothly

"Do you mind if I rough him up a bit?" I laughed. I wanted Robert to feel more than pain for what he was going to put me through now; stupid man. I groaned and said looking out the window

"Hurt him as much as ya want, he diverse it, make sure he's conscious, ah have a few thangs ta say ta him before Carol's psyche is removed!" Malachi smirked and walked out giving Ebony a kiss on the forehead. She smirked a little and said smoothly knowing what she was going to say was true

"You know Malachi hates him!" I laughed a little feeling a little less vicious

"Yeh ah know!" I smirked as Shadow slowly stood and said slightly annoyed

"Do you want me to put Carol's body in the medical bay?" I nodded a little. I was more than scared about the procedure. I didn't want to go through it. I already knew that all the emotions I held back in hellfire and ever since I came back to the mansion and seeing Remy would be thrown to the front of my brain making me go into emotional chaos. I would probably loose control of my powers and begin to relive my entire experience at Hellfire. I cringed at the thought and looked at Remy who was watching me questionably. He was more handsome than ever. He was like a Greek god. Created into perfection. His hair was slightly dishevelled longer than before although it looked like he trimmed it a couple of times. He was at least three inches taller than me and his build was a little like Scott but more muscle which was lean and suit him perfectly. I looked straight into his eyes almost getting lost in them. They were more than mesmerizing and it seemed to draw me in like a moth to a flame. I watched him carefully when Naomi and Ebony sat around me and said with small smirks

"Were you watching Gambit?" I laughed nervously and said looking away from them and back out the window

"No!" Naomi laughed and said whispering into my ear

"So you weren't watching his tight abs and slightly roughish appearance that made him even more handsome than usual and you weren't starring into those eyes which held promising of everlasting and mind-blowing sex!" Ebony laughed out loud and said to Kevin who was watching Jean with cold eyes

"I told you she was reading too many romance novels!" Kevin slightly smirked and said looking away from Jean and back at Ebony

"We should start preparing the medical bay!" I shook my head and said smoothly

"We will wait for the rest; they have work to do to!" He nodded slightly unsure until Scott said sitting next to Jean with a guarded look

"What exactly are you planning to do to this Robert person?" Jonathan and Kevin looked eager to know whilst Ebony, Naomi and Sharon slightly scowled. I smirked darkly and said

He disobeyed my orders so he will be punished!" Jean slightly scoffed and said haughtily

"To me it seems like Hellfire has already moulded you. Punishment for disobeying orders. You're behaving like the Hellfire. If you're trying to escape them then why conform to their same procedures!" I looked at her with a slight glare and said smoothly sensing the battle outside some to an ending

"The reason we conform to some of their rules is so we can have maximum achievement in skills we need to defeat Hellfire and although there procedures were more than drastic mines are not!" She was about to talk when Malachi walked in using a telekinetic hold on Robert holding him in place. He was pale skinned and had dark hair which was low cut and slightly spiky. He was one of the tallest of the men at 5, 9 and his powers were vampirism. He had the ability of super speed, super strength, self healing and when he drinks blood he takes in the victims memories and gain whatever skills they have. I looked at his bloodied form and then looked away from him and at the tougher five behind him. The shared the same traits as him but in less power; Two females and three males. The females both were pale but one had jet black hair whilst the other had auburn locks that was curly and messed up due to her intense fight with Timothy. I then studied the men who had the same gothic look as Robert but was with different characteristic. One male had striking blue eyes which were like midnight itself and matching dark hair which were black but looked navy blue in the light. The other males both were twins and had brown hair and brown eyes and were quite bulky like they were built to be body guards. I watched them all with guarded eyes and couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed that they would try and betray me. I didn't expect much from the five followers because they saw Robert as their leader due to the same abilities but Robert knew the chain of command and he directly broke them t try and 'save' Carol.

"Give me Back Carol!" I looked at him with an amused look and said smirking

"You will get her back once we finish the procedure!" He looked at me puzzled and said looking me over

"Why did you absorb her so much?" I looked at him with burning anger and said climbing off the window ledge and standing at full height

"I did not absorb her, she forced the process unto me because she was dying!" he scoffed and said

"Prove it!" I nodded and gestured for him to stand up. He looked at me warily and said

"What are you planning?" I smirked and cocked my head to the side exposing my neck and said

"Bite me!" He looked at me slightly shocked and I could see the wheels clicking away in his head. He thought he would be able to use the powers he would gain against me. I smirked and saw him advance on me and I could feel the tension in the room rise as his teeth slowly bite into my neck. I refused to scream out. I looked at Remy's eyes and saw him look on the scene with anger and watched as his fist clenched automatically. He dropped to the floor screaming in agony and began couching up blood. He was withering in pain attempting to control the flow of memories and powers going through him. I smirked and kneeled down besides him and said soothingly

"Would you like me to stop the process?" he looked at me with anger and almost shouted out

"If you knew this would happen why couldn't you tell me!?" I laughed and stood up and said barely acknowledging his trembling form

"Because of what you have done, Carol's body is losing life even more because she is out of the stases. She will be restored to full health whilst I will remain in coma. If you two weren't such self-cantered pigs I wouldn't be in this mess!" I raised my hand and shot a healing beam throughout the whole of Roberts body and said

"You should be better in a while!"


End file.
